Arthas Mograine
Heiress to a dead kingdom, Arthas Mograine is the staple of The Scourge. An immensely powerful lord in the hierarchy of The Scourge, those who do not fear the Banshee Queen will soon regret it. Description Arthas Mograine 'was' a Fay. The Fay where a paladinic race of, how the humans described them, "Holy elves.' She had blonde hair, gentle golden eyes, and pointed elflike ears. In undeath, she retains her light hair colour, however bleached, and her ears are still pointed. In the Scourge's control, Arthas' eyes glow bright blue, and her skin is pale and dead. Arthas stands at a towering 6'6, when not clad in her armour. Tall for relative humanoid standards. Perhaps not amongst the gods, but even they have grown to fear this lady of The Scourge. Background Early Life The Kingdom of the Fay controlled and ruled the realm of Northrend for centuries. Northrend was a large forested world, connected to Earth with a special "magical" link. Cold, but temperate, with gigantic swathes of Red Wood-esque trees and home to giant elk-like creatures, Northrend was a peaceful place for the Fay, a race of people as the humans described only as "Holy elves." Northrend was an old, mystical land, ruled by the Mograine dynasty. A dynasty particularly plagued by rumors of incest and abuse within the royal family. In the time of Arthas, these rumors were not fictional. Arthas Mograine was the princess of the realm. Daughter to Queen Fairya and King Oriellior Mograine. Being princess meant young Arthas had many civil duties that she was forced to attend to. However, Arthas was a free spirit. A tomboy, if you will. She'd run through the endless forests and get her elegant dresses mangled and tattered. This called for punishment, as this was not how princesses were to act. But, in punishment, is where King Oriellior overstepped his fatherly boundaries. When Arthas would return to the castle from her outings, her father would beat, and proceed to rape the young girl. Poor Arthas knew a life no different, and her mother was grown in a life where the ladies did not question their husbands. The fateful day wherein the fate of Northrend would come crashing down was no different to Arthas. She was playing in the forest, when all of a sudden she heard a horn blast. A foreign horn blast. Scared and confused, young Arthas ran back to the castle, not forgetting what would await her in punishment but having grown used to it, she did not care. She just wanted to go home. When reaching the end of the forest and seeing the clearing that encased the gigantic citadel of the Fay, Arthas was dumbfounded. Outside the gates of her holy city was an army of Demons. Unholy, fiery beasts that she had never seen before, however knew had come only to bring terror to the Kingdom of the Fay. Catapults lurched forward their ammunition, the Fay fired their bows and arrows back. The city was under siege, her royal family trapped. Arthas trapped. The princess ran, but it was not long before Demon scouts found, captured the girl, and brought her before their commander. General Odaviing, right hand to the Devil himself. Odaviing found his passage to an early victory. Once the gates of the city were breached, he marched his army in, slaughtering the civilians and raiding the plunder they could find. The general paraded his captured girl through the streets, up to the palace itself. He brought Arthas to her parents, and demanded an unconditional surrender from the King, who hurriedly accepted and went off to write a treaty with the invaders. But Arthas was a free spirit, after all. She could not be tamed, and she knew how she could drive out the foreigners. Behind the royal throne, sat an ancient, evil artifact rumored to even be from another universe. A sword. The young girl slid behind the seat and pulled the longsword from it's hiding place. She pointed it to the commander of the demons and demanded he leave Northrend, or she'd use the power of the evil artifact against him. He scoffed, but she was persistent. Arthas stabbed the sword into the stone of the floor, and a wave of cold washed over the room. Over the city. Over Northrend. In the blink of an eye, the dead rose up, and drove the Demons back to the underworld. Arthas had awoken The Scourge. The Scourge When the wave of cold hit, Arthas fell unconscious. When she came to, her life had been turned completely upside down. Everyone was dead. Worse than dead. Undead. Everyone was a zombie-like ghoul. Arthas was mortified, but she heard a voice. A soft voice. It came from the artifact her family had kept hidden for centuries. Frostmourne. The being who created The Scourge, and Necromancy itself. Frostmourne convinced the young girl, who was now without family and without hope, that life was weak. Mortal. Fleeting. Fragile. Undeath was the true nature of existence. So Arthas grew in her new, cold world. She was the Mograine. The Princess. The defacto Queen. Frostmourne taught her how to be cold, and calculating. A true, evil ruler. And when the time came, when Arthas was a woman, she plunged the sword into her chest. She died, and was brought back to command the Scourge to further glory. Abilities The paladinic knights of the Fay where nigh gifted in the holy arts. Devoted to God in every way, Fay knights were nearly like angels themselves. Save for, pointed ears rather than wings. If and when Arthas is alive, she is powerful with the divine. Using holy magic to heal herself and others, smite evil, and conjure blazing white-gold fire. She also possesses minor magic arts, such as teleportation. This also applies when Onyxia Harvey converted Arthas from Fay to Angel. When Arthas is in The Scourge, she is usually promoted to the rank of Scourge Lord. This insinuates control over all those in The Scourge below her, reanimation of the dead, control over cryomancy, superhuman strength that a body that was alive would be unable to achieve, and the host of Scourge abilities. Lastly, as she is currently, while she is The Devil herself, Arthas may tap into all the unholiness of Odaviing and articulate the power into whatever she wishes. Mastery over the pyromancy, control over evil and sin, telepathy and telekinesis, et cetera. Relationships Children: Darian Mograine Parents: Fairya Mograine, Oriellior Mograine Romances: Lucious Varo (Former), Garith/Gwen Trivia * Arthas is bisexual. Category:Character Category:Female